deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Track Vasili Sevchenko's GPL
Chapter 13 - Fallen Soldiers Determined to locate Sarif's scientists, Jensen tracked down Isaias Sandoval, personal assistant to America's most outspoken augmentation opponent. Sandoval admitted to operating on the scientists in hopes of disablind their implanted tracking devices, but refused to implicated his boss, Bill Taggart. Pritchard then traced one of the scientists' signals back to China, sending Jensen and Malik scrambling to find him. Unfortunately, the conspirators were still one step ahead... M2 - Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Introduction On Jensen's second insertion into Hengsha Island, he is tasked with finding Sevchenko's GPL device. Finding him may lead to answers on Megan's team and her location. Primary objectives Escape the construction site As soon as the mission starts all hell breaks loose. Malik has crashed and is being assaulted by heavily armed guards. You can sneak around them and get to the elevator in the back in which case Malik will die. You can also attempt to kill all of the guards before they destroy Malik's VTOL. It is difficult, but it can be done, even with only a 10mm pistol (with Damage and Rate of Fire upgrades as well as Armor-Piercing System, Laser Targeting System and Silencer), even against the 80-X Boxguard. Headshotting and shooting explosive barrels is the fastest way to get rid of the men. Alternatively, if you are aiming for the pacifist route while still wanting to save Malik, you can choose to use the Buzzkill TND stun gun to take down all the soldiers, and use an EMP grenade/mine on the robot. It helps to have upgraded your energy converter and cloaking augments, and having energy bars/protien in your inventory to keep you cloaked. If taking this route, be careful with soldiers on higher platforms, as they may die if they fall off the platform. If you are skilled enough, you can aim for the head with the stungun, netting more XP points; you will get 40 points per headshot from the stungun (10 for man down, 20 for merciful soul, 10 for marksman), compared to 50 points from a single take down. Once you've made it out of the area and into the elevator you will have a brief dialogue with Pritchard and then it's on to the next objective. Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device Make your way to the Youzhao district, being discreet and not alarming the Belltower guards. Head near Pangzhao Road. The map marker will lead you to a heavily guarded garage. You can enter the garage in one of three ways. #Through the main street-level entrance. This entrance is guarded by several Harvesters who will become hostile if you get too close. #Through a manhole in the surrounding vicinity. This will lead you into sewers that are patrolled by several Harvesters. #Through a ventilation duct on the roof. The ventilation duct exits into an elevator shaft down which you must drop. The Icarus Landing System is highly recommended for players taking this path. Once inside, evade or pacify several Harvester patrols. If you choose to access the garage through the street-level entrance, there is also a camera and a turret, both of which can be disarmed or modified at a nearby security station. The ultimate goal is a door on the very bottom level. Activating this door will trigger a cut scene with Tong Si Hung receiving a new arm. In the cut scene, Tong will offer to help Jensen and will ask Jensen, as price for Tong's help, to find and plant a package in a fortified Belltower port. After the cut scene ends, all Harvesters within the garage will become friendly. Secondary objectives Get a new biochip at the LIMB clinic After escaping the initial ambush, Jensen is hit with another of the glitches that have been occuring periodically. Looking around, it is clear that Jensen is not alone, as several civilians are also suffering. After the glitch, Jensen is contacted by Frank Pritchard who says there has been a world-wide recall of biochips. Pritchard advises Jensen that a replacement of the affected chip is available at the local LIMB clinic. Pritchard also states that he is conducting more investigations before he himself receives the new chip, so the final decision about whether to seek the replacement is up to Jensen. Jensen can either get the new chip or proceed without it. The new chip will make the later fight with Namir much more difficult, as the new chip allows Zhao Yun Ru to shut down Adam's augments and HUD. Tactical suggestions to save Malik One way to save her is to use a Diamond Back .357 upgraded with frag rounds and an extended magazine, if the player has one - it can fire fairly quickly, kill normal Belltower guards in one hit, and even kill the M404-wielding heavies if shot directly twice. The Heavies are the primary targets, as they can inflict the most damage to Faridah, and most of the light soldiers are crowded around several explosive barrels. The snipers do not pose much of a threat, and can be taken out with any weapon, and the 80-X can be finished of somewhat quickly with an EMP grenade, an MPRS rocket or even 2-3 Diamondback magazines if the player has frag rounds. Another strategy is to use the sniper rifle from the platform Jensen begins the battle on. He can get a few "free kills" this way, but may need to jump down to draw enemy fire or get a clearer line of sight to the heavies or the bot, once it is airdropped in. It takes two rockets from the rocket launcher to destroy, so be sure to wait behind cover for Jensen to reload after firing the first. It's also possible to save her while staying a pacifist, by simply activating cloak mode (preferably for a longer time span) and running around, stunning every attacker, preferably starting with the heavy weapons guys and ignoring the snipers until everyone else is finished. This way is surprisingly easy on normal difficulty, as cloak mode is very powerful - attacking doesn't make you visible and enemies only shoot your last known position (so keep moving after stunning someone). If you decide to dispose of the bot using Typhoon augmentation, you must pay attention so that stunned enemies aren't caught within the blast radius (it is best to activate Typhoon standing between aircraft and the robot). When bot is critically damaged it will self-destruct so it may be needed to drag one or two soldiers (usually the heavy trooper advancing towards aircraft) back. Triva *Tong's greeting to Jensen "I'm disappointed in you, Jensen. I thought we were friends. But then my hacker goes missing, you break into my place of business, half my men end up dead, and you don't even have manners enough to knock when you enter a room. " Is missing the part about dead men if you don't kill anyone. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs